


Volare, Oh Cantare

by levicas



Series: With Wings [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Castiel, Coming Untouched, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Rimming, Romance, Top Dean, Virgin Castiel, Wing Kink, Wingfic, Wings, not for long eh eh, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-29
Updated: 2014-05-29
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:39:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/levicas/pseuds/levicas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean promised Cas that his first time would be amazing. He intends to keep that promise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Volare, Oh Cantare

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Morgana_Jones1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana_Jones1/gifts).



> Follow up to With Wings. Takes place between Chapter 14 and the Epilogue during Dean and Cas' first summer together, so they've been a couple for about 8-9 months at this point. Dean is 17, it's Cas' 17th birthday. Where I'm from that's older than the age of consent so I haven't marked this as underaged.
> 
> Can be read as a stand alone, but there are some spoilers, though nothing particularly major other than this is the first time Dean and Cas hit a home run. 
> 
> Gifted to Megan, who helped me a lot during the writing of the original fic almost a year ago. Couldn't have done it without you!

Dean had nervous bugs crawling around inside his stomach, and that in itself should've proved to anyone who dared mock him how seriously he took this. It was  _Cas._  They'd talked about it more than once, Dean had insisted upon it after that first time, but Cas had displayed his trust in Dean and let himself sit back while Dean dealt with the more complicated stuff. This was where they'd ended up. It had begun one night about two weeks ago, when they were sat on the floor of the apartment playing cards on the day of moving in (Gabriel had gotten bored of unpacking and run off to grab them all food from McDonald's) and Cas had turned to Dean and said, in that matter of fact way only Cas could, "I would quite like for you to fuck me, Dean."

Dean had choked on his saliva at that point, and Cas had smiled, holding eye contact for all of six seconds before dropping his gaze to the hand of cards he held in his elegant hands - and Dean had never thought he'd ever describe anyone's hands as elegant before he'd met Cas - as a blush painted his milky cheeks. 

"Of course, I don't mean right now. My brother should be back soon and I don't believe he would want to see that."

Always so blunt. God, Dean adored him. Cas had always been frank, not really understanding the need for subtlety, but it had taken a while to get him to be so open about the subject of sex. Innocent as he was, he found the topic rather awkward in a way that made everything so much hotter when their clothes came off and inhibitions flew out of the window later on.

"Tell me what you want, Cas," Dean said, having recovered from his momentary choking fit. "I wanna make it good for you." 

Cas placed his cards face down on the floor - not about to use this opportunity to lose the game of blackjack - and pulled his wings around himself like a cocoon, stroking the dark feathers between his fingers like Dean knew he did when he was uncomfortable. He stared at the ground for a few moments longer, and Dean just waited - pushing Cas for an answer wouldn't help in the slightest, he had to be patient. With anyone else, Dean wouldn't have been able to wait so comfortably, but Cas was different. Cas was arguably the most important person in the world, he'd wait here in silence all night until Cas was more relaxed if he had to. And he would do so with an encouraging smile on his face.

When Cas glanced up at him and smiled Dean knew he'd done the right thing. He looked back, keeping his gaze soft so as not to make Cas break eye contact again, and grinned back at him. "I don't know what I want," Cas said honestly, seeming somewhat nervous behind his easy smile. "I just want...you."

One thing Dean knew about Cas was that he was inconsistent. They'd gone about as far as they could without actually fucking, and some days Cas was enjoyed that, whilst other days he just wanted to cuddle and hold hands (and some days he didn't want anyone to touch him at all, but that was okay, too). Cas enjoyed that kind of easy contact, the gentle warmth of Dean's skin on his as they watched Star Trek for the fifth time that weekend. Some days, Cas liked it rough. He liked Dean to pin him down and shove his tongue into his mouth and make him squeal. And, God, Dean loved the marks he got to leave on Cas' body on those days. Other days, it was the opposite - Cas liked to be in control, and damn, Dean didn't get to see that fiery kind of passion in Cas' eyes very often but when he did,  _holy fuck,_ he wasn't even ashamed to admit that he loved it when Cas made him beg, or watched him with those sharp eyes as he ordered him to undress. He didn't even know where that came from!Cas was always full of surprises _._ Sometimes, though, Cas liked tender kisses, soft touches and lazy, loving blowjobs that lasted for hours. Dean liked that too, and it was just the kind of thing that would be perfect for Cas' first time: slow, gentle sex where Dean could worship Cas' body and show him just how much he meant to him. _  
_

"How about," Dean said, in a low and seductive voice, crawling across the floor - blackjack be damned - to gently push Cas to the floor and climb on top of him, "I take you on a date, make it real special and romantic. Dinner at some fancy restaurant, with oysters and expensive wine. God, wouldn't be able to take my eyes off of you, pretty angel. Bring you home and kiss you everywhere." Dean pressed gentle demonstrative kisses all along Cas' neck, and buried his hands in his silky feathers, feeling them twitch in anticipation beneath his fingers. "Open you up with my tongue, 'til you're all wet for me." Dean's hands found their way out of Cas' wings, one to grasp his matted her, the other settled on the base of his throat, applying a gentle pressure there that made Cas let out a tiny little sigh. His lips slowly lowered themselves onto Cas', and he was met with a warm, open mouth and a tongue eager to explore. "Fuck you nice and slow. Would you like that, Cas?"

Cas lifted his hips to grind his crotch against Dean's in way of an answer. Turning Cas on like this would never get old, it'd taken Dean a lot of experimenting to find out what Cas liked regarding dirty talk, and it turned out that this was what effected him most. Whilst the both of them were suggestible to being, well, a little more dirty, this was what Cas loved the most. 

"Yes, Dean," he said in what could only be described as a desperate whine.

"God, angel," Dean said, leaning back to let every aspect of Cas' beauty etch itself into his memory. The ocean blue eyes dilated so wide for him, a light sheen of sweat forming over his pale skin, and, Jesus, those little hitched breaths that signified Cas' arousal. It was all enough to make Dean want to take him right here, right now. "Look so pretty like this, baby. Wish I could--"

" _Ahem_." Dean's head snapped up to see Gabriel stood in the doorway holding several bags of take out, wings quivering in amusement. "I come bearing Big Macs, but if you two are busy I can just eat them all myself."

Dean glanced down at Cas underneath him, smirking playfully at him and shaking his head in mock disapproval. Dean leaned down to press one last gentle peck against Cas' lips before freeing his angel from beneath him. "Later," he promised.

* * *

In the end, they didn't fuck that night. Dean had meant what he'd said about making it special. He did show Cas a damn good time though, if he didn't say so himself. And Gabriel didn't mention anything the next morning, so he could only assume that they'd either been just as quiet as they'd hoped they were, or Gabe was neglecting to mention anything to avoid embarrassing his little brother. Either way, Gabriel had accepted their relationship a long time ago, in fact it had never really been a cause of concern for him - aside from Dean's reputation, but once it had been confirmed for him that Dean was serious about Cas, Gabe had no qualms. 

That's why getting Gabriel - and Jo, because as Dean's best friend she thought it was her right to know about these things - to help with Dean and Cas' romantic evening together hadn't been too difficult. Whilst Dean had been briefing them on his ideas - candles, roses, red wine, Cas' favourite song (a classical piece by some violinist who's name Dean couldn't pronounce), nothing out of the ordinary - Gabriel had gone straight into protective big brother mode, lecturing Dean on being safe and not taking advantage, how _no_   _means no_ , and all that jazz. It was nothing he hadn't heard before, but he couldn't help but notice that Gabriel had been somewhat placated by Dean's intention to take this whole thing seriously. Gabriel had also obviously been quite relieved by the fact that they hadn't gone that far yet - it put his Christmas present for Cas into perspective, at heart he was just as protective over Cas as Dean was over Sam.

Dean would much rather have done this without the help of Cas' legal guardian, but he didn't have enough money for a fancy hotel room, and doing it outside didn't seem like much of an option. Besides, turning Gabe and Cas' little apartment into the perfect setting for a romantic rendez-vous seemed like the more sentimental option. And God only knew, Dean was full to the brim of schmaltz.

"Do you think he'll like it?" Dean asked, staring at himself in the full length mirror on the door of Cas' wardrobe. Dean idly fiddled with the buttons on his waistcoat, nerves beginning to settle in his stomach. Through the mirror's reflection he could see how Cas' bedroom had transformed following their afternoon's work. Candles had been placed everywhere, and once they'd been lit they would shroud the room in their warm glow. The main room had also been decorated as such, with incense and roses to boot. Dean had also gone as far as to find a selection of minuscule fairy lights to drape over the pot of brugmansia which stood in the corner. All Dean had to do now was text Gabe when they were on their way home and he would proceed to light the candles and the incense before escaping off to spend the night at Bobby and Ellen's. Or anywhere else far, far away.

"Of course," Gabriel said, sounding slightly bored. "You could take him to a dumpster wearing a refuse bag and he'd still like it." Gabriel sighed. "You look great. Who'd have thought you'd scrub up so well, Winchester?"

* * *

When Dean pulled up outside Bobby and Ellen's house, he barely had time to get out of the car before Jo was pushing Cas out of the front door and sending Dean a glare which indicated that Cas had been anything but helpful over the past few hours. Wrestling Cas into that suit probably hadn't been easy. Dean's eyes travelled over Cas' body, unable to think of anything other than how damn beautiful he looked. Dean frowned slightly when he didn't see Cas' wings - they must have been bound beneath his clothes. No matter, it just meant that Dean would have more fun unveiling them later.

Cas looked slightly uncomfortable dressed in the suit - it was a damn nice one though. Grey material fitted perfectly to his slim figure, the jacket left unbuttoned and the blue tie tied loosely around his neck. He'd been worried about how easy - or rather, not easy - it would be to get Cas to dress up for this evening, but it seemed that Jo's threats had been enough to convince him to comply. After the obligatory wrestling match, which Cas had undoubtedly lost, of course.

"Happy birthday, Cas," Dean said when he met him on the driveway. Cas' birthday wasn't until tomorrow, and Dean would give him his actual present tomorrow when everyone else did, too, but tonight - tonight was just for the two of them. He folded Cas in his arms and pressed a deep but fleeting kiss to his soft lips. "You look...wow."

"So do you." Cas blushed an exquisite shade of red and dropped his gaze to stare at the floor. Dean placed two fingers beneath Cas' chin and softly coaxed his head upwards so he could meet his eyes. Dean placed a barely-there kiss to Cas' cheek, watching in awe as his skin became a darker shade of crimson. "What do you have planned for this evening?" Cas asked, twining his hands around Dean's waist to pull him closer. Dean let his hands settle around Cas' shoulders and breathed in his scent, the sweetness hitting the back of his throat and threatening to send his head spinning.

"Y'know, originally I was just gonna give you a birthday spanking, but I figured this would be a lot more romantic," Dean quipped, leaning closer to Cas and gently closing his teeth around the lobe of his ear.

Cas let out a short breath. "I'm not familiar with the concept."  _Liar,_ Dean thought. _  
_

"It's pretty self explanatory," Dean assured.

"Perhaps you could show me later."

Holy fuck, Dean had to lock his knees to stop himself from swooning at that. He pulled back from Cas, keeping his arms firmly placed around his shoulders, and looked him over with a raised eyebrow. Cas' gentle flirting never failed to make him go a little light headed. Usually, it was Dean who took the lead in, well, pretty much everything. Whenever Cas took over, even in subtle ways such as flirting, it showed that they were set to be in for a good night.

"Might have to take you up on that," he said, trailing one hand down Cas' spine to squeeze his ass. Dean chuckled when Cas yelped in surprise. "C'mon, angel, don't want to miss our reservations."

Dean smiled, only half innocently, at Castiel and disentangled himself from the array of arms to take Cas hand and lead him round to the other side of the Impala. He pulled the door open for him and bowed playfully as Cas sat himself down in the passenger seat looking somewhere between excited and apprehensive. Dean couldn't blame him, surprises weren't really Cas' forte, he much preferred to know an evening's plans before the night began, but Dean had assured him several times over that there was nothing to worry about - taking care of everything was his treat, and he'd make it amazing.

* * *

 "Dean," Cas said in shock when they pulled up in the restaurant parking lot. Dean watched as Cas stared out of the window at the fancy building - a couple of teenagers would look out of place here, but it didn't matter to Dean, and hopefully it wouldn't matter to Cas either. "How can you afford this?"

Cas might not be all that outgoing, he didn't know the names of the hottest clubs or bars around town, or many of the shops either, but there was one thing he did know - Sera Bella was perhaps the most high end and expensive Italian restaurant for several miles around. It was reserved for the Kansas elite, if there was such a thing. Dean was actually surprised they'd let him reserve a table here at all without the promise of receiving his first born child and a share in that promising upcoming business he definitely owned. 

"I, uh, I know a guy," Dean lied. He wasn't exactly going to tell Cas that he'd pestered Bobby and Ellen and, hell, even Sammy until they'd collectively helped him acquire enough money to be able to even think about affording anything more than a glass water at this place. 

Castiel grabbed Dean fiercely by the back of his neck and pulled him over to meet his lips. Dean was taken aback for a moment - Cas was seldom so forceful - but quickly settled into the kiss, letting his tongue roam Cas' mouth and taste every tiny corner of it. God, Cas was beyond perfect.

* * *

 The meal had been everything Dean was hoping for, and even more. The two of them had stood out like a sore thumb amongst the socialites who dined there, and they'd spent possibly far too much time mocking everyone around them. Everyone from the rich old suitors to the prim and proper waiters. In all seriousness, though, the food had been exquisite, and the money was well worth the smile on Cas' face when Dean pushed him - gently, of course, to avoid hurting his bound wings - against the side of the Impala and kissed him with so much adoration and passion that Dean himself thought he might break down into tears with the sheer force of the emotion. How manly.

Dean had sent Gabe a quick text as they left the restaurant, as promised, and now, standing outside the front door to the apartment, his lips interlocked with Cas', all Dean could think about was how much he hoped it was all perfect inside, just like he'd planned. He kissed Cas slowly, one hand on the curve of his neck and the other on the small of his back, in no hurry to enter the apartment. This whole evening needed savouring.

"Thank you, Dean," Cas said, pulling away from Dean's lips to settle his head against Dean's shoulder. "Tonight has been perfect."

Dean chuckled. "I like to spoil you," he said softly. Showering Castiel in affection, both in material and sentimental ways, was easily one of Dean's favourite past times. He'd never gotten to do it in any of his pasts relationships, most of those were just in it for the sex and the status that came with the Winchester name. Being King of the school wasn't so bad, it got him laid a lot, but Cas - Cas was different. "You gonna invite me in, Cas?" Dean whispered, pressing the ghost of a kiss against Castiel's lips. 

"Gabriel--"

"I don't think he'll be a problem," Dean said, slipping his hand into Castiel's pocket to pull out his keys. Deftly, and without taking his eyes away from Cas' for a second, Dean unlocked the door and pushed it open. Dean watched as realisation dawned over Cas, and his eyes widened with amazement. He smiled to himself, and followed Cas' gaze to glance over the open plan living area of the apartment. Soft music was playing from the vintage record player in the corner, and all of the candles had been lit, creating a delicate, warm haze across the room. On the coffee table was a bottle of expensive looking red wine - should be fun on top of the champagne reserved for them by a mysterious anonymous source at the restaurant - that Dean definitely hadn't bought himself, and two glasses. 

"Dean," Cas said, spinning around to look Dean in the eyes. "This is amazing." Before Dean even had time to think of a response, Cas was kissing him. All heat and desire, his tongue tasting vaguely of the raspberry sorbet he'd eaten for dessert at the restaurant. Cas forcibly dragged him into the apartment and slammed the door shut behind him, his lips never leaving Dean's for a moment. When Dean felt Cas's begin to roam beneath his shirt to grapple the expanse of skin along his back, he regretfully began to pull away.

It was possibly the most difficult thing Dean had ever done to pry Cas off of him. He did so gently, murmuring reassurances, he knew how easily Cas' feelings got hurt sometimes. He held Cas' hands tightly in his, bringing one up to his face so he could kiss it. "I think we should take it slow, baby," Dean said, lips still pressed to the back of Cas' hand. Cas' eyebrows furrowed together. Dean smiled. "I know you're partial to a bit of romance, Cas. It'd be a shame to let all this go to waste, don't you think?"

Cas smiled back at him, eyes firmly trained on the lips against his hand rather than Dean's eyes. Dean couldn't shake the feeling that his angel was embarrassed. "Sorry."

"Don't be sorry, Cas," Dean said. "If we're gonna go all the way tonight I don't wanna rush it." Tonight was important, for both of them. For Dean because it was his first time with Cas, and Cas because it was his first time  _ever._ Dean would say he wasn't a hopeless romantic at heart, but he'd be lying through his teeth - not that that had ever stopped him before. Dean's own first time had not been good at all, it'd been awkward and, despite the copious amounts of porn he'd watched, he hadn't really known what he was doing. Come to think of it, he hadn't been ready at all and had kind of been pressured into it. After that he'd learned quickly as part of many successful attempt to push down the memory and bury it in even more sex. He wanted Cas' first time to be so much more special than his had been. "As long as you still want to."

"I want to," Cas assured him, crossing the room to sit on the couch and pull the cork out of the wine bottle. Dean sat beside him, watching as Cas tentatively filled both glasses to about the three quarter mark, doing so very carefully, so he didn't spill any.

"You can change your mind, y'know," Dean felt obligated to say. "I won't be mad." Cas had expressed his concern about his own sexual prudishness on several occasions before - stating, quite explicitly, that Dean should be with someone who would be willing to - quote unquote - 'put out for him'. Dean had tried his best to quell Cas' insecurities, but he didn't know how he'd done - Cas hadn't mentioned it in a while, but it couldn't hurt to remind him that he wasn't under oath to do anything he didn't want to do or feel ready to.

"I know," Cas replied, holding his glass up for Dean to tap his own against in an informal toast. Dean wondered how Cas seemed so calm, when he was the one sat beside him sweating like a pig. Not a good look for someone about to screw their boyfriend for the first time. 

"You seem...relaxed," Dean commented. Castiel raised his eyebrow. "I mean...considering."

Cas smiled. "It feels like butterflies," he said, "but I am not sure if they're happy or not. I'm scared, but I think it's in a good way." Dean let a smile creep onto his face, he knew that feeling. Dean watched intently as Cas' lips wrapped around the brim of the wine glass and he took a long sip. "How about you?"

Dean took a gulp of wine, far less elegantly than he intended to. He cleared his throat and stared down into his wine glass, examining the tornado as he swirled the liquid around. He couldn't expect Cas to be able to read his emotions plainly, as much as that would be easier than admitting the truth, he owed Cas honesty. "Actually, I... I'm kind of nervous."  _Dreading it,_ Dean had to stop himself from saying. Neither of them had figured he'd be the one having second thoughts.

Cas' eyebrows drew closer together and he tilted his head to the side as he stared at Dean with unfaltering concern. "Why?" Cas should be the nervous one, really, considering Dean had done it before many, many...many times while he, Cas, was still relatively experienced - the only experience Cas had was with Dean himself. He'd expressed his concern about that before on multiple occasions, as well, his worry about not being good enough for Dean, not being able to please him. Well, if there was one thing Dean could say to assure him it was that he was a fast learner. Either way, it wouldn't have mattered, because he cared about Cas more than any of the other people he'd shagged before. 

"I guess it's been a while." Dean scratched a phantom itch behind his ear, he almost jumped out of his skin when Cas' free hand caught his. The comforting squeeze Cas gave his hand prompted him to say more. "I don't know if I'm still on my game, and I guess I don't want to disappoint you," he admitted.

Cas' hand dropped his, and Dean feared for a second that he wasn't going to pick it back up again, but half a second later the same hand landed on the back of his neck as Cas scooched closer to him. "From what I have seen, you have nothing to be afraid of. Besides," Cas added, pressing his forehead gently against Dean's, "you could never disappoint me."

Dean and Cas simultaneously placed down their glasses on the table, only for their lips to meet in a tender kiss meremilliseconds later. The kiss was soft and teasing, with gentle flicks of Dean's tongue against Cas' lips and the two of them forcing themselves to remain slow and not get ahead of themselves, pulling away and breathing in the essence of each other every few seconds in order to steady themselves. Dean's hands ached to touch Cas' skin, to feel the softness beneath his fingertips, and the silky texture of Cas' feathers. He let his hands travel beneath Cas' jacket, to pull the neatly tucked material of his dress shirt out of his trousers and slowly push the grey jacket off of his shoulders. Cas mirrored his movements, deftly undoing the buttons of Dean's waist coat and depositing it next to his already shedded jacket in a not-so-neat pile on the floor. Next thing Dean knew, both of their ties were gone and Cas was desperately pulling Dean's head towards his neck. Dean took the hint without question and began gently sucking at the delicate skin there. It was a good sign, Cas was only this pushy when he was confident - which, even though Dean had seen him flourish with self-confidence over the time they'd been together, still only happened rarely. 

"Dean," Cas breathed, in a voice far too controlled for Dean's liking - he'd change that by the end of the night. Dean pulled away from Cas' neck, taking a second to admire the bruise quickly forming there. When he locked eyes with Cas, he saw nothing but unadulterated desire - Cas' pupils were blown wide open. Dean moved slowly, letting his eyes take in Cas' slender form as he unfastened the buttons of his shirt and pushed it off of his shoulders. Beneath it was the gauze which held Cas' wings close to his body, and Dean took his time to unwrap it, kissing each section of skin on his chest as it became visible. A shiver ran through Cas' body when the last layer fell from his body, and his wings unfurled themselves and stood proudly to attention, feathers splaying themselves wide, all for Dean. Cas looked beautiful like this - he was beautiful anyway, but this just surpassed everything Dean had ever seen before. Struck with an idea, Dean jumped to his feet in a way that would have been comical in any other setting, and pulled Cas along with him. He set the other boy down on the arm of the sofa and pulled Cas' suit trousers along with his boxers down to his ankles. Cas eagerly shuffled out of them, kicking his shoes and socks off in the process and spreading his legs for Dean without a second thought, his wings fluttering in excitement. 

It made Dean's dick twitch to see Cas like this - already at full hardness full him, looking down at where he knelt between his legs with so much goddamn trust in his eyes. Cas' hips thrust forward into nothing, and that was all the indication Dean needed. He began slowly, flicking his tongue out to trace along the tip of Cas' cock, knowing full well how much he loved that. It never failed to make him come undone. He took Cas' balls in his hand and massaged them gently, whilst moving away from his dick to place tender nips and kisses along his inner thighs. "So perfect, Cas," Dean drawled.

He'd sucked Cas' dick plenty of times before, hell, they'd gone even further than that a time or two. The first time Dean had fingered him had been slightly painful - Dean had told him it would be - but not all that uncomfortable. Somewhere on that fine line between pain and pleasure. And when Dean had grazed his fingers over his prostate Cas had been a goner. He lasted longer the next time, and the time after that. Dean loved that journey of taking Cas from a place of naivety to one of pleasure - being the only one to ever have Cas like this turned him on more than he ever could have imagined. What was even better was knowing that Cas trusted him wholeheartedly to do these things he had no prior experience of. Cas could have someone else those things - he could have anybody he wanted, he was fucking gorgeous after all, but he'd chosen Dean. 

Dean reached down to palm against his cock with his free hand, and it quickly hardened underneath his attention. "Dean," Cas whined, a hand reaching out to twist in Dean's hair and tug on it sharply. "Dean, please."

"Not yet, baby," Dean said. Cas let out a desperate little  _uhn_ noise and Dean just about lost it. He wanted to take Cas right now, fuck him senseless right here on the floor of the apartment, make him come several times until he had nothing left to give - but Cas deserved better than that. God knows they'd had their fair share of less than innocent, lust-fuelled evenings, but tonight wasn't about giving into that as normal. It was about Cas losing his virginity - properly this time, the last hurdle - and Dean taking care of him, showing Cas just how much he meant to him. They'd taken it slow before, long nights where they'd lazily play with each other's cocks and see who could last the longest without coming (it was always Dean, but Cas was improving rapidly and lasted longer every time they played that particular), or nights where Cas was especially horny - rarer still - and Dean would climb on top of him, pin him down by his wrists and agonisingly slowly rut against him, fully clothed, whilst whispering in his ear all the dirty things he wanted to do to him. 

Dean had a feeling that if he'd gone back in time and told all this to a version of himself and Cas just before Christmas they'd have laughed in his face. Cas had come so far since then, willingly giving every little bit of himself to Dean. And, Christ, Dean adored it. Dean licked a sloppy trail up the length of Cas' dick - it was shorter than his by just over an inch, but although Cas wasn't as big as some of Dean's previous partners (some of whom he'd flat out refused to bottom with for fear of his poor ass ever getting out alive) he was a hundred times more perfect - and hardly small, as a matter of fact. Nevertheless, Dean could take Cas all the way down his throat without too much difficulty - and Dean adored the way Cas' eyes rolled back into his head whenever Dean did that. 

He pulled away from Cas' dick and stood up, shrugging off the rest of his clothes so he was just as naked as Cas. He stood in front of him, not moving a muscle as Cas' eyes roamed his body with nothing but profound curiosity. How Cas could look so goddamn innocent whilst staring at his incredibly nude boyfriend, was beyond Dean. Dean's heart definitely didn't jump - not one bit - when Cas' eyes clapped onto his and he extended a hand out to Dean. He took it without hesitation, and was gently pulled towards Cas, who wrapped his arms around Dean's neck to pull him closer.

Dean kissed him, slowly and messily, savouring the sweet taste of everything that was Cas. He let his hands explore the planes of Cas' body, stroking softly down his chest, stopping briefly to pinch his nipples beneath his fingers, only to continue onwards and plunge his hands deep into Cas' feathers. Cas moaned against Dean's lips - actually, it was more of a whimper. Dean had found out very early on in their relationship that Cas' wings were incredibly sensitive - an erogenous zone by any other name, especially if touched by the right people, in just the right way.

Cas hitched his legs up over Dean's hips to secure them in a knot behind his waist - Dean took the hint and moved his hands to grasp Cas' thighs and hoist him upwards. He was so unbelievably light, and Dean had enough muscle to be able to carry him with relative ease. Cas let out a sinful breath and bit down on his own lip, staring into Dean's eyes with so much adoration Dean almost dropped him. "Dean," Cas pleaded, soft mouth landing on Dean's a moment later to cut off his forthcoming reply. Dean didn't need to be told twice, and began to cross the room with Cas in his arms, trying desperately not to trip and drop his boyfriend. That would certainly have put a damper on the evening.

He successfully made his way into the bedroom and carefully placed Cas down on the bed, climbing on top of him and crashing their lips together. Cas' wings flapped against the mattress and his back arched up into Dean's body as Dean's lips moved to worship the supple skin along Cas' collar bone, sucking until a light bruise began to form. He continued to work his way down, hands exploring Cas' body as his tongue flicked at one erect nipple. The little moan Cas let out was fucking sinful;there was nothing Dean loved more than making Cas give up his careful control to him. 

Dean let one hand travel lower down, between Cas' legs, to gently press against his sensitive hole, and his mouth returned to Cas' - fleeting little kisses between hot breaths and dirty little moans. Cas was practically panting, rocking his hips downwards with the hopes of getting Dean inside him. " _Nng,"_ Cas moaned, and when Dean's mouth left his for a moment he held his lower lip between his teeth to prevent any more moans from spilling out. Instead, extraordinary little whimpers took their place. "Make love to me, Dean."

Dean's lips stilled, as did the hand between Cas' legs. He almost lost it right then, because that - Cas asking him, that gorgeous, desperate whine in his voice, to  _make love_ to him - was so fucking hot had he been standing up he'd have to sit straight back down again. It wasn't often that Cas explicitly asked for Dean to do something to him; occasionally he'd guide Dean's hands where he wanted them to be, or bared his throat for Dean to kiss him there. And, sometimes, Cas tended to get more dominant once things heated up - like the first time, that night in the hotel, when he'd nibbled Dean's earlobe and ordered him to come, and fuck, Dean remembered how damn pretty he'd looked lapping up Dean's come like it was the best thing he'd ever tasted. Cas was a fucking natural, and as usual he seemed to know just what to say to make Dean's dick twitch.

"Yeah," Dean said in a low voice, kissing Cas once more on his wet lips before letting his mouth trail down his jawline, to his collarbone. "Gonna make love to you, baby, fuck you real good," Dean said. Cas liked preparation - he liked going into things knowing what to expect and, well, although things tended to deviate from the plan sometimes they found that this was a good, and relatively sexy, compromise. "You're so fucking gorgeous, Cas, gonna kiss you everywhere. Taste so damn good," he said, placing a long line of kisses, paired with the occasional lick or bite, down Cas' torso to demonstrate. Cas impatiently shuffled further up the bed to give Dean a better angle, with a remarkable lack of subtlety. Dean chuckled, and reached over to the night stand to grab the bottle of lube which stood there. He let his lips grace Cas' skin again, tiny little nips to Cas' hipbone. "Legs in the air, Cas, gonna open you up for me," he said, sliding further down the bed and coaxing Cas' legs up. He immediately dove down and let his tongue explore the ring of muscle, and Cas squalled, back arching and wings flapping as he wrapped his fingers around his ankles and folded himself almost in half. 

It never failed to amaze Dean how easily Cas opened up for him - out of all the people Dean had had like this, Cas was by far the easiest; his hole barely resisted Dean's tongue at all as it began to slip inside him. Dean dexterously, without taking his tongue away, popped open the lid of the bottle and squeezed a generous amount of lube onto his fingers. Only then did he pull his mouth away, to move up to Cas' taint and balls, while his index finger slipped inside Cas. A few deft movements later and he could slip in a second finger, scissoring them to widen Cas' hole, but being careful to avoid his prostate as much as possible - he wanted this to last as long as he could make it, and Cas didn't quite have the same amount of restraint as him yet. A couple of strokes in the right place and Cas would be coming all over himself, and he didn't have the stamina to get up and go for another round straight away.

When a third finger entered him, Cas let out a breathy moan and twined his fingers into Dean's hair, tugging on it just enough to make Dean gasp and send a jolt of arousal straight to his dick. When Cas whined a tiny little "More, please, Dean," that sounded more like a breathy sigh than a cohesive sentence, well, who would Dean be to deny him that? He took a moment to make sure his fingers were still nice and wet before sliding a fourth finger into Cas' hole ever so slowly and moving them all around inside him at an agonising pace. Cas' hips bucked wildly, begging for more friction, and pulled painfully at Dean's hair; when Dean looked up he saw Cas' wings beating wildly against the air and Cas' teeth wrapped around his fist, biting down harshly to keep in his moans.

Dean smiled, they didn't get privacy like this a lot of the time, and so whenever they'd done anything before there was usually someone just a room or two over. But tonight they had the place to themselves and, God, Dean didn't even fucking care if the neighbours could hear, wouldn't even care if the entire world, including his extended family, was listening in - no matter how gross and invasive that would be - because all that mattered was Cas. "S'okay, angel, we're all alone, remember?"

Evidently that was all the encouragement Cas needed, because the hand he was biting on quickly flew out of his mouth and settled around his dick, pumping slowly and squeezing the base every couple of strokes. All the while, Cas was moaning like a friggin' porn star. What was that Dean had said earlier about Cas being a natural? He was made for this, and Dean couldn't believe he'd been so lucky to be the one to be able to make Cas lose control this way, to teach him everything he now knew which he didn't nine months ago. Cas had never even jerked himself off before Dean had taught him how - and hadn't _that_ been quite a night - the first time the boy ever came was with his dick in Dean's mouth, for Christ's sake. 

"Now," Cas groaned, voice low and sultry. "Dean, do it now. Want you..." he trailed off with a pitiful whine as Dean pulled his fingers out.

"Just a second, baby," Dean said, grabbing a condom from the bedside table and ripping the foil open with his teeth, patience be damned. He hurriedly rolled it down over the length of his dick and began to lube himself up. He took a moment to absorb the sight of Cas like this, laid out on his back with his long legs spread wide in the air waiting for Dean. It was a big step for them, Dean had been fine with waiting - his celibate period had been interesting to say the least, Cas' arousal fluctuated more than Dean's and some days Cas didn't want to do anything at all. Dean really was fine with that, because this was Cas for crying out loud! It was strange, however, to be back in this position after so long. "Are you sure, Cas?"

Cas nodded, eyes wide as he stared up at Dean with nothing short of trust and adoration. And lust. Dean nodded back, a short laugh escaping his lips - it probably made him sound like a maniac but he didn't care. He was beyond ecstatic, to be here with Cas, fucking, making love, whatever you wanted to call it - it put all his previous partners to shame. He didn't regret them, probably never would; this was just more important to him. More important than anything else right now.

Dean lined his dick up with Cas' hole and slid, slowly, inside of him, revelling in the feeling of Cas easily stretching open around him, so hot and tight. Dean kept going until he bottomed out, then pulled back out to the tip and repeated the movement at a slow pace, all the while watching Cas' face and minding his reaction. Dean continued his measured movements as he grasped Cas' ankle and pulled it to rest against his shoulder, placing a breathy kiss to the soft hair on his calf. The other leg, he moved to sit over his hip. Carefully, he began to lean forward, watching in astonishment as Cas' lithe legs easily folded into his body - Cas' flexibility was something he'd never get tired of.

"Is this okay?" Dean asked, stilling his steady thrusts for a moment.

"Yes, Dean," Cas breathed, placing his hands at the nape of Dean's neck to pull him even closer, until their foreheads were touching. Maybe it was the alcohol - he _could_ vouch for that, they hadn't drank much but it was the manlier option - or maybe it was just Cas, but Dean felt completely overwhelmed with strong emotion as he cupped Cas' face in his hands and kissed him fiercely. Dean rocked his hips gently, setting a measured pace, and pulled his lips away from Cas' - he wanted to see his eyes. He'd never felt the need to do that before - look into someone's eyes whilst fucking them, it just hadn't felt important, but with Cas it felt more than important - it felt like the world depended on it. A lot of the time, Cas had difficulty maintaining eye contact, even with Dean and even after so long, but now he didn't seem phased at all. Cas stared back at him, intense gaze never faltering for a moment as they breathed in the delicious scent of each other.

Dean's legs felt like jelly as he tried to keep his thrusts steady and not get entirely dazed by Cas' gorgeous eyes or his tight heat or the feeling of his hands on the back of his neck, stroking the short hairs there. Everything about it was close and intense and...Cas. Oh, God, Cas' face was the best part of it - Cas didn't completely let himself go often, but right now he looked so blissed out, eyes sparkling, skin fucking shining and his hair all sticking up in different directions in the sexiest way possible. "So good, Cas," Dean mumbled between sloppy pecks to Cas' lips. "Best I've ever had.  _Fuck,_ you feel so amazing. You're fucking amazing, Cas. Cas. God, fuck, Cas!"

Cas was clenching his muscles around Dean's cock, and damn it felt so fucking good it took all of Dean's self control not to spill his load into Cas right there. Where had Cas even learned that? Screw that, he didn't want to know, he probably wouldn't like the answer and would most likely have to avoid his best friend turned adoptive sister for a while - at the very least he could remind Jo to keep her nose out of his and Cas' sex life. His pace slowly became more erratic, quick little bursts of lust between his measured thrusts. "Dean," Cas whined, biting down on Dean's lower lip. "Harder, please," he said in a little voice, almost as if he was ashamed. 

Dean groaned, low and animalistic, and gave Cas what he wanted. Keeping his face close to Cas' he quickened his hips, pushing himself deeper inside Cas with more force each time, being sure never to peel his eyes away from Cas' - not even to blink. If he blinked he might just shut his eyes for good and then he'd miss the look on Cas' face when he came. "How's it feel, Cas?" Dean asked, only partially because of his own insecurity. It was good for him, but Cas was the most important one here.

"Good, so good," Cas said between breathy little moans. "Intense," he added, almost as an afterthought. 

Dean would have smirked, were it anybody else, but Cas was right - it was intense, too intense for him to even think about controlling his facial expressions. Instead, he changed his angle, thrusting his hips upwards each time he entered Cas, to hit his prostate. He knew each time he hit it, because Cas fucking screamed and his eyes filled with tears - the same thing that happened every time Dean touched him there just right, except this time Cas didn't have any reason to hold back, and the screams of pleasure became louder, and the tears leaked over to settle on his cheeks. It had terrified Dean the first time; he thought he'd hurt him, but apparently Cas' pleasure was just so intense, and his prostate so sensitive, that he couldn't stop himself from crying like this.

Dean coaxed one of Cas' hands away from his hair and pinned it down on the pillow by Cas' head with his own, twining their fingers together and holding on tight, ignoring the breeze caused by Cas' wings flapping and twitching haphazardly against the bed - nowhere near as manically as they would have been were Cas not pinned beneath Dean like this, limiting their movements. Dean recognised the signs, the lip between Cas' teeth, the wings going crazy, the slight shiver of his body as he tried to control it. "Gonna come for me, angel?"

With that, Cas screamed. Far louder than before, louder and more desperate with pleasure than Dean had ever seen. Half a second later Dean felt the warm ropes of Cas' come staining their chests. Cas' hole clenched around his cock, even tighter, and a quiver ran through his body. Dean quickened his pace, relishing in the feeling of Cas' slick hole clenching and unclenching around him as he rode the high of his orgasm. He was close, so damn close.

"Cas, baby," he said, not even sure if Cas would be able to hear him up on that cloud he was floating on. "Can I come inside you?"

Cas squeezed the hand he held tight, and pulled Dean closer to him with the single leg still wrapped around his hip. That was all the answer Dean needed, and within moments he was screaming himself hoarse into Cas' neck, spurting his seed inside Castiel - well, technically inside the condom but that was just a technicality. "Fuck," he whimpered against his neck, tears coming to his eyes with the force of his orgasm. He pulled some of Cas' skin between his teeth and pinched it hard as he continued to thrust until he was dry. 

When the haze from his eyes cleared, replaced by a sudden feeling of sleepiness, Dean could hear nothing but Cas' spent panting. Dean supposed he sounded similar. He couldn't help the laughter that escaped his throat, and was surprised a moment later when Cas joined in. He pulled himself out of Cas and rolled off of him, tugging off the used condom and chucking it across the room into the trash can Cas kept in the corner. He kept a tight hold of Castiel's hand and used it to guide him closer into his side. Cas stretched out the leg that had been on Dean's shoulder - it would probably hurt tomorrow by having been bent at such an angle, but Cas didn't look particularly phased as he curled closer to Dean - ignoring the come on both of their chests - and traced patterns on the unmarked skin.

Dean, on the other hand, was somewhat compromised. Tears were still stinging behind his eyes. He blinked rapidly to try and push them down, but found they just became more potent, threatening to spill over. He tried desperately to get a handle on himself - he'd never cried after sex before, and he'd be damned if he was going to start now. But this time had been different, he hadn't cared nearly this much about any of his other partners - they'd all been fun, and he liked them enough, but it wasn't like this. With those other girls and guys he'd never...how had Cas put it? Made love.

Because to make you love had to be...

"Cas," Dean said, disliking the strain in his voice.

"Mhmm?" Cas answered, his contended smile somehow evident in the noise.

"I..." What was he supposed to say? He didn't even know what he was feeling right now, how could he possibly arrange the emotions into coherent sentences? The feeling of Cas lying next to him, soft wings against his skin would be enough to make anybody fall head over heels. Was Dean...was Dean in love? The thought made a petrified lump rise in his throat. Love ended badly - it always ended with heartbreak in some way. Death or divorce, or something worse. Love was dangerous, it wasn't safe like Cas was. Dean felt like if he uttered those words, Cas would flee - everything would change, suddenly their relationship would go from cuddling on the sofa, holding hands in class and handjobs at midnight to taxes and arguing over petty things. People had told him before - angry ex-girlfriends, ex-boyfriends and variations there upon had all told him he was a good shag, but scared of any form of commitment which lasted longer than three weeks. Dean swallowed and forced his voice to sound as light hearted as possible. "I believe I promised you a birthday spanking."

Cas snorted. "It's not my birthday yet," he said, nuzzling closer in a way that made Dean feel inexplicably guilty. "Tomorrow."

Dean Winchester wasn't afraid of commitment - he'd been with Cas closing in on nine months now, that was enough to prove to anyone who'd dare question him that above all else he valued not only his boyfriend but their unspoken devotion to one another.

What Dean feared the most, was falling in love.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I actually loved writing this, I've missed these two! If inspiration takes me I may write a few more little sequels like this, maybe a couple of prequels, too.


End file.
